


If You Wanna Be My Lover

by acercrea



Series: Sterek Week 2019 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Going out, Halloween, M/M, Spice Girls Group Costume, SterekHalloween5, cross dressing, sterekweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: Stiles volunteers to do a Spice Girls group costume when Malia drops out and they all go out clubbing. Also, the dress is supposed to be that short.





	If You Wanna Be My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually posted 6 stories in 6 days! Sterek week is officially over with this one, but I do owe you all a make up story at some point for day one. Keep an eye out for that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, Teen Wolf belongs to its respective owners. I'm not making any profit off of this, it is just for fun.

“But we need a fifth, it won’t work with just 4 girls,” Lydia protested as Stiles sat down at their normal lunch table, joining Lydia, Allison, and Malia.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t really understand the holiday, and I saw how short the dress is, I’m not going to wear that in public, it is completely impractical,” Malia protested, dipping a fry in her ketchup before eating it.

“What dress?” Stiles asked, taking a bite of his pizza.

“We were going to be the Spice Girls for Halloween this year, but Malia changed her mind. We bought the wig and everything already. And the dress is supposed to be that short,” Lydia fired back.

“So, you just need a fifth?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, but Halloween is in 2 days. We are never going to find someone in time,” Lydia grumbled, stealing one of Malia’s fries and eating it.

“I could do it,” Stiles offered.

“Really?” Allison asked.

“Yeah, I mean you would have to help me with the makeup, but I don’t have a costume yet, I was just going to throw on a backwards baseball cap and walk around with a skateboard, but if you have a costume and need someone, I am happy to do it. Malia and I are actually a similar size,” Stiles shrugged.

“Don’t let this go to your head, but I’m kind of loving you right now,” Lydia told him, pulling out her phone.

“Who are you texting?” Allison asked.

“Erica and Kira, letting them know we are back on. I have to run a quick errand, Stiles, can you meet me out front after school?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah, why?” he questioned.

“Because if we are going to do this, we are going to do this right. I am not going to just hope that one of us has skin close enough to yours, we are going to buy makeup and have you try on the costume so we have time to get ahead of any problems,” Lydia clarified. “By the way, what is your shoe size?”

“Um, men’s 10 wide?” Stiles told her as though he was asking her.

“Great, see you later,” she ran off, typing furiously on her phone.

**

“The shoes don’t fit,” Stiles complained, wobbling out in 5-inch heels that were pinching his feet in all the wrong places. He stopped in front to the mirror and tried to pull the dress down further. “Wow.”

“The dress is supposed to be that short,” Lydia protested, pulling it back up from the top to cover the cutlets he was using as breast substitutes.

“Ok, I am definitely going to have to tuck,” Stiles commented, turning so he could see more of the back.

“You know how to do that? I’m sorry about the shoes, they are the ones we got for Malia. I couldn’t find any stilettos that would work in your size,” Lydia shrugged, straightening the wig on his head.

“Tell you what, let me make a quick text, if I can’t find a better pair of shoes by tomorrow, I will wear these, even though my feet will never recover,” Stiles informed her, stepping out of the shoes with a sigh.

“Deal,” Lydia agreed, Stiles walking back to change and grab his phone. He pulled up a group text and typing ‘_Do any of you have size 10 wide feet and have done Posh Spice?_’

**

“Where did you find heels the right size on such short notice?” Erica asked as they were getting dressed the next day.

“I have my ways,” Stiles replied, causing Lydia to pinch his arm. “Ow!”

“Stop talking, unless you want red lipstick all over your teeth,” Lydia ordered, going back to applying Stiles’ makeup.

“I’m 18 and in college, I don’t have to put up with this abuse anymore. Besides I’m doing you a favor,” Stiles protested when she put the lipstick down, obediently using the blotting paper she handed him.

“You can tell yourself whatever you want as long as you stay still,” Lydia chided, coming at him with a mascara wand.

“Yes ma’am,” Stiles replied, obediently sitting still until Lydia was done with his face.

“Who is driving?” Kira asked, straightening her wig in the mirror, looking incredible in her leopard print body suit.

“I am, I over did it last week, I could use the break,” Erica answered, looking deceptively delicate in her white dress and pigtails tied with pink bows.

“How much longer do you need, Lyds?” Allison asked, straightening her high ponytail.

“I’m done, do we want to take pictures before we take off?” Lydia questioned, straightening her sparkly union jack dress.

After several dozen pictures they finally headed out, parking a couple blocks from the club, making the cold trek as quickly as possible.

“Why do women do this voluntarily, I am freezing and I can’t tell if my toes are numb from pain or cold,” Stiles complained.

“Doesn’t matter, you look hot. And the longer you are in heels the longer you can stay in heels, you’ll see,” Allison replied.

“You are in sneakers. And you get to wear pants,” Stiles pointed out.

“If you don’t stop whining, I’m leaving you outside to stand in line,” Lydia threatened, marching up to the bouncer and giving them her name. He checked his list and with a nod waved them all inside.

The club was loud and dimly lit, a throng of people writhing in the middle of the dance floor, a smattering of tables arranged around the center. “Are the boys here yet?” Stiles shouted, hoping someone could hear him.

They scanned the room, Erica finally pointing to a corner of the room with a large table behind a curtain. They made their way over, being stopped for pictures several times and detouring to the bar to get drinks before stepping behind the curtain and joining the boys, the curtain muffling the music enough that they were able to hear each other without having to yell too much.

After about 10 minutes Lydia downed her drink and declared that she was ready to dance, dragging Malia through the curtain. Erica and Boyd followed at the same time, Scott and Kira whispering for a few minutes before they slipped out of the curtain on the other side, clearly not going to the dance floor. Eventually Allison and Isaac yelled they were getting more drinks and Stiles was left alone with Derek, who had been eyeing him all night.

Stiles decided to be brave and move over to sit next to Derek so he didn’t have to shout across the room. “I didn’t expect you to dress up,” Stiles told him, settling down next to him, chuckling slightly at his salt shaker costume.

“Isaac’s idea of a joke. He told me that if I didn’t wear it, he would tell every desperate girl in the club that I was just shy,” Derek shrugged, taking a sip of his drink.

“That is diabolical. Would you have danced with any of them?” Stiles asked.

“Probably not,” Derek replied.

“What if they were really hot and wearing a short dress?” Stiles questioned.

“I think you are both the hottest girl in here tonight and wearing the shortest dress,” Derek pointed out, raising an eyebrow at Stiles.

“The dress is supposed to be this short,” Stiles retorted automatically.

Derek rolled his eyes, so Stiles grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

They were moving fluidly together in the throng of bodies, Derek pulling him closer every time someone else came up to them, until one guy came up who didn’t seem to get the hint. Derek kept turning them around so that the guy was dancing behind Derek, but the guy kept moving around to dance with Stiles.

Stiles could tell this wasn’t going to end well unless he intervened, so Stiles leaned over and yelled in the guys ear, “You know I’m a dude, right?”

The guy stared Stiles up and down in confusion before his eyes landed on Stiles’ Adam’s apple, and Stiles could see the moment that his words clicked and the dude quickly walked away to find someone else to perve on.

Stiles expected Derek to move away when the guy wandered away, but he didn’t, if anything he pulled Stiles closer. Stiles decided to be bold and turned around to face Derek. They danced like that, facing each other for a couple of minutes before Stiles leaned up and kissed him. He pulled away quickly, watching Derek’s eyes, hoping he hadn’t crossed a line that shouldn’t be crossed.

“In all the times I thought about it, I never imagined that our first kiss would be while you were dressed like a woman,” Derek told him before moving back in to claim his lips again, Stiles vaguely registering what sounded like Lydia cheering not far from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I will probably go back to something closer to my regular schedule after this, so don't expect another fic this week. If you liked it leave me a kudos, and if you loved it please feel free to leave me a comment telling me about what you loved.


End file.
